Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Ayahina
Summary: Dua insan di bawah pohon persik dan satu janji di bawah gemintang malam. / "Tetaplah bersamaku, Shinya."


**Owari no Seraph belongs to Kagaya Takami, Yamamoto Yamoto, and Furuya Daisuke  
**

 **Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

 **By IceSaber**

 **Warn: OOC dengan bahasa amburadul**

 **Dua insan dan satu janji  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

Shinya menemukan Guren di sebuah bukit dengan pohon persik lebat tertanam kuat. Ia bergeming melihat dari kejauhan lelaki bersurai hitam halus itu menjual suara di antara hembusan angin malam. Berbaring di atas karpet hijau, atensi jatuh pada rembulan yang ikut tersenyum demi lagu sederhana itu. Lagu itulah yang menuntun Shinya ke sini saat melewati lapangan _baseball_. Ia tidak menyangka Guren punya suara yang lembut, terpesona olehnya. Sejurus kemudian, Shinya mengendap-endap mendekat dengan rencana terselubung. Seperti biasa, persentase kejahilan naik drastis jika menemukan Guren tengah sendirian.

"Itu kau, Shinya?" Guren menyadari kehadirannya. Malas kabur, Shinya muncul dari balik pohon persik yang melambaikan mahkotanya pada kota di bawah sana. Saat ia mendekat, mata ungu memukau Guren tampak berdelat-delat dipenuhi interes. Andaikan tadi ia berhasil, muka memerah karena kesal diganggu bakal terpampang nyata.

"Ah ... aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu yang kesal."

"Aura jahilmu tidak bisa disembunyikan, Shinya."

Shinya tertawa kecil. "Oke, sebaiknya aku pergi daripada kau marah sungguhan—"

"Kau tidak mau _marmalade_?"

Tawaran itu mangkus sekali menggerakkan kaki Shinya untuk mendekat. Ia menaruh pantat di samping Guren, merasakan sensasi dingin di telapak tangannya. Kedua pilar penyangga menekuk dipeluk, Guren yang memakai jaket jelas terbantu melawan serangan angin yang cukup kencang malam ini. Shinya memerhatikan kaleng _marmalade_ di tangannya. Bertanya-tanya tumben Guren baik hati sekali membelikan satu untuknya.

Guren tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kedinginan, ya?" bahkan belum dijawab pun Guren sudah menarik Shinya dalam dekapannya dan membaluti tubuh pria riang itu dengan jaketnya. Shinya terpaku menerimanya, ia bisa merasakan ada diri Guren di dalam jaket itu sekaligus bau parfum yang melipir nikmat ke hidung. Digenggamnya tangan Guren yang bertamu di pinggang seolah mentransfer kehangatan.

"Sangat mudah mencari hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tiga kaleng _marmalade_ sudah cukup, 'kan?" tanya Guren tanpa melepaskan matanya dari biskuit bersinar di atas sana.

"Ucapan selamat darimu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku," balas Shinya ikut menilik penguasa malam hari. Ini menyenangkan, memerhatikan langit malam yang indah di bawah naungan pohon persik bersama Guren mencerahkan hatinya. Sambil dipeluk pula, kurang nikmat apa coba?

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan ini." Sebuah tangan menggerakkan kepala Shinya agar menoleh ke samping di mana bibirnya berakhir dalam mulut Guren. Ciuman yang tergolong lembut sampai lidah Guren memberontak hendak masuk. Sebelum keadaan kian memanas, Shinya mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menggusah nafsu yang nyaris kelewatan. Ah, sentuhan Guren selalu memabukkan. Seperti dibawa ke kayangan oleh malaikat.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca keadaan, ya?"

Guren mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, Shinya ..." Panggilan Guren membunuh keheningan, kali ini ia menatap lurus tepat ke arah kota. Pasti kerlap-kerlip beraneka warna itu menjadi perhatiannya. Shinya memerhatikan roman pria jangkung itu. Manik indah yang dipenuhi tanda tanya tapi juga rasa senang. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Seharusnya kau berada di bandara, 'kan?"

Shinya mencubit lembut pipi Guren. "Kau tidak menerima panggilanku. Setelah laporan selesai aku bergegas ke rumah dan kau tidak ada di sana padahal kita sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersama ke bandara. Jadi ... kupikir kau ada di lapangan _baseball_ atau di sini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menemukanmu."

"Ah, terima kasih ..." Meski tidak sepenuhnya terang, Shinya bisa menemukan ada lembayung tipis menempel di pipi Guren. Jujur, itu sangat berharga di kamera kehidupannya. Andai membawa kamera betulan, bakal diabadikan sebanyak mungkin.

Shinya lantas melingkari punggung Guren dengan tangannya dan memasang raut manja. "Aku selalu senang mendengar Guren bilang 'terima kasih' padaku. Ayo, katakan sekali lagi." Akting Shinya persis seperti anak kecil merengek meminta dibelikan permen.

"Dasar."

Gegana seolah takut dengan pancaran sinar bulan, berangsur-angsur menyingkir dan gemintang pamer cahaya masing-masing. Menemani rembulan sebagai teman tidur para manusia sekaligus menuaikan decak kagum bagi siapa saja yang beruntung bisa melihat langit malam ini. Shinya sangsi harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena berkat Guren ia bisa menikmati pertunjukan ini atau sedih karena tidak memenuhi janji Shinoa untuk menjemput kepulangan ayah angkatnya, Hiiragi Tenri.

" _Ne_ , Guren ... kenapa kau bernyanyi tadi?" Guren nyaris kepala tiga, melantukan lagu kanak-kanak seperti mengiringi terlelapnya anak-anak terkesan ganjil. Rasanya juga salah jika untuk membimbing Shinya ke sini, 'kan?

Guren kembali merebahkan diri juga memaksa Shinya ikut tiduran. Membungkus Shinya dalam lingkaran tangannya plus mempertemukan dahi mereka. Shinya tidak bisa mengelak tatkala mata sebiru langit musim panasnya dikunci oleh manik Guren yang lembut tapi mematikan. Dan saat bibir Guren terbuka hanya untuk menarik napas—bukan untuk menghabisi bibir Shinya—ada aura mendung bersemayam di wajahnya. "Itu lagu kesukaan ayahku saat masih kecil dan sebelum tidur beliau selalu menyanyikan lagu itu. Ayah sampai menabung hanya untuk membeli teropong agar bisa melihat bintang di malam hari."

Sebuah jarum sekecil rasa sayang Shinya pada ayahnya menancap di hati dengan rasa sakit sebesar rasa sayang Guren pada ayahnya. "Guren ..."

"Dan aku bernyanyi untuknya."

Tangan Shinya tergerak membirai wajah Guren yang memancarkan getaran berahi. Guren yang terlihat mendung menyentuh tangan Shinya. Sentuhan subtil yang menggetarkan. "Apa kepulangan ayahku mengingatkanmu akan ayahmu?"

Mata itu terlihat sendu.

"Ya ..."

Shinya merasa tenggelam dimakan terjangan ombak ganas. Ia malah membuat belahan jiwanya ini kembali mengingat memori amerta setajam lidah manusia. Kenangan sepahit pil obat yang sukar lenyap oleh waktu, esensial bagi masa lalu Guren. Seharusnya ia menyadari itu, sadar adalah mustahil kematian ayahnya, Ichinose Sakae, akan dilupakan begitu saja. "Maaf ... maafkan aku. Aku salah—"

" _Baka_ Shinya!" teriakan Guren membelah langit malam, ajaib meredakan hembusan angin malam yang notabene mengguncangkan Shinya sampai kelopak matanya melebar. Pemilik rambut perak itu menggigis demi pekikan Guren, rasanya sekeliling mereka membeku. Satu menit berlalu dan Shinya yang perdana dibentak sejak mereka mendeklarasikan janji sehidup semati mulai tak nyaman. Menghindari tatapan ungu itu. "Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak mengundangmu."

Sebuah sentilan melabrak dahi Shinya mengakibatkan si korban mengaduh lantas mengelus lokasi yang terasa sakit. " _Baka_ ... aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Shinya. Aku memang tidak tahan melihat ayahmu yang selalu membawa ingatanku pada ayah—apalagi sikapnya cukup buruk. Dan itu salahku yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan."

"... maksudmu?"

"Kenyataan bahwa keluargamu adalah keluargaku."

"'Keluarga'?" ulang Shinya.

"Ya. Meski mereka tidak menganggapku, sih."

Namun jawaban itu tidak cukup meredakan kegundahan Shinya. "Tapi, agaknya ayahku tidak akan pernah menerimamu, Guren. Hanya Shinoa- _chan_ yang menganggapmu ada. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa yang lain bisa begitu jahat padamu."

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di kening Shinya, mengirimkan sekelumit kenyamanan. Ia mana tahan melihat Shinya larut dalam kesedihan. "Tenanglah. Siapa tahu ayahmu berubah pikiran dan setuju dengan hubungan baru kita. Ayolah, mana Shinya yang selama ini selalu menggodaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tobat, ya?"

Senyum tulus tercipta, kentara dari kerutan di mata.

Rasau kalah kuat dibandingkan kombinasi tawa Shinya dan Guren. Rembulan tidak merasa _ngenes_ dengan intimasi mereka berdua sebab bintang-bintang selalu ada untuknya. Seperti Guren yang selalu ada untuk Shinya dan kebalikannya. Itu salah satu gunanya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Menyertai hidup orang yang teramat kau cintai sampai tutup umur adalah kewajiban setiap manusia. Romantis, 'kan?

Tatkala Shinya—yang sudah ceria—tengah menceritakan betapa konyol Goshi yang terpeleset saat mengantar kopi untuk Sayuri dan Shigure, terdengar suara deru pesawat dari kejauhan. Kepala mereka terangkat bersama dan sebuah pesawat melaju menyobek langit malam. Hendak mendarat di bandara yang berjarak beberapa kilometer di depan. Bisa ditebak itu pasti pesawat yang dinaiki Tenri. Pria tua dengan _eyepatch_ menutupi mata kanan itu mungkin sedang mengagumi dalam kedataran pemandangan malam ini lewat jendela sembari berbisik rindu akan nama anaknya—semoga nama Shinya juga disebut.

Tenri berangkat ke London untuk mengurusi perkara bisnis minggu lalu. Dan kembali memijak kampung halaman tentu momen yang ditunggu. Tidak bisa dielak rasa rindu akan menuaikan pemandangan haru. Shinya tahu keluarga angkatnya teramat kaku dan mustahil akan ada air mata mengalir tapi interaksi formal keluarganya cukup menggores hati Guren. Shinya bisa melihat dari manik ungunya, betapa ingin Guren menghela ayah tercinta dalam dekapan. Tapi itu mimpi belaka, ia hanya mampu melingkari tangannya pada nisan sang ayah. Berharap kehangatan dari pelukannya ini bisa diantar menuju surga. Berharap pria Ichinose itu tahu betapa sayang Guren padanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka ke sini—terutama malam-malam?"

"Hm ... untuk mendinginkan diri atau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga. Ada alasan lain."

"Apa?"

Guren terdiam sejenak lantas membawa telunjuknya ke atas, menuju langit dipenuhi gemintang bagaikan taburan glitter di atas kertas manila hitam. "Di antara seluruh bintang-bintang yang muncul di langit, aku yakin ada satu bintang yang mengamatiku. Bintang itu adalah Ayah dan ia sekarang juga sedang melihatmu, Shinya."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Ayah yang bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kesepian karena ia menjadi bintang dan terus mengawasiku dari atas sana. Aku percaya padanya sama ia percaya aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." Saat bibir Guren terkatup, tahu-tahu ia sudah jatuh dalam pelukan Shinya yang sarat kehangatan kemudian membeku dalam malu.

Dan kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat senyuman Shinya. Pelangi terbalik tersebut menyentuh hatinya. "Kau kesepian, 'kan? Guren bodoh, seharusnya kau bilang dari dulu, tidak menyimpannya sendirian. Bukannya kau sudah setuju jadi pendamping hidupku?" Shinya menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Guren, di sana ia bisa mendengar jelas detak kehidupan lelaki itu. Guren diam seraya mengelus kepala Shinya, mengecup sekali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menolak."

"Kalau begitu ... biarkan aku yang menemanimu bahkan jika bintang-bintang tidak terlihat lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hatimu menangis. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau."

' _How_ _sweet_ ...' adalah reaksi objek malam yang menambah kemanisan momen ini.

Shinya nyaris tersedak mendapati pelukan erat memotong jalur oksigen. "Kau sudah janji, Shinya. Aku tidak mau jika kau merusak janjimu sendiri." Jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan seperti rantai kokoh, menyimpan ikrar dalam ikatan manis. Shinya mengangguk pasti disertai senyum lebar pada Guren.

Pohon persik beserta langit dan antek-anteknya menjadi saksi bisu janji mereka. Dan akan selalu menjadi monumen penting bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Crowley? Dia sudah jadian dengan Ferid, 'kan?"

"... jangan bilang kau masih cemburu dengan insiden itu?"

"Hmph, dalam mimpimu."

"Guren, pipimu merah."

"Diam."

Mereka masih ada di sana, berbaring dipayungi pohon persik ditemani langit malam. Sekarang saling menatap satu sama lain, melemparkan pandangan semanak. Guren diam saja tatkala Shinya saling menautkan jemari mereka tapi ia sendiri yang menggenggam kelewat erat penaka jika terlepas tidak akan bisa bersatu kembali.

"Hei, Shinya."

"Ya?"

"Mau bernyanyi bersamaku?"

"Untuk ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak akan menolak jika untuk Sakae- _san_."

 _Kirakira hikaru_

 _Osora no hoshi yo!_

 _Mabataki shite wa_

 _Minna wo miteru_

 _Kirakira hikaru_

 _Osora no hoshi yo!_

Saat malam sudah mencapai puncaknya, mereka masih di sana berbagi cerita sekaligus kehangatan mengusir rasa dingin. Dan setelah Shinya terlelap dibelai musik malam, Guren berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Tetaplah bersamaku, Shinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Halo, saya kembali dengan fanfic GureShin sebagai pelampiasan tugas sekolah. Yah, sapa tau dengan menulis otepeh bisa mengurangi sakit kepala layaknya Panad*l (?)

Maafkan jika OOC apalagi keluarga Hiiragi yang rasanya mustahil bakal bersatu dalam pelukan ala Teletubles (?). Tapi menurut Author, sekejam-kejamnya Pak *coret*Teri*coret* Tenri pasti ada titik lembut dan kasih sayang (?) pada anaknya. Mungkin agak 'beda' buat Shinya ... Mama kukuh. Mama tegar. Mama punya Papa, kok. Tapi Papa jangan selingkuh sama Kureto *dibuang ke tempat sampah*

Untuk lagu kedua, itu versi bahasa Jepang

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima~


End file.
